


(please) don't ask

by idkimoutofideas



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e15 The Big Bang Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: Don’t ask me that Parker. Because if you ask me, I’m gonna tell you. So please, don’t ask me.Nate asks.





	(please) don't ask

**Author's Note:**

> This scene has been stuck in my head for a while and I finally managed to actually write it

“So please, don’t ask me.” Eliot says softly. Parker nods, and Eliot knows she won’t ask. He knows Hardison and Sophie won’t ask either, but Nate… 

Looking back up, Eliot sees Nate staring at him, evaluating him, judging him. There’s a war going on behind the mastermind’s eyes as he weighs the pros and cons of asking Eliot. Sophie says something else, and Eliot glances at her for a moment, but his eyes are drawn back to Nate. Nate, the mastermind, the man who doesn’t like secrets, the man who could turn the entire team against him with a single question.

But Nate just nods. That nod says ‘not now’, it says ‘I’ll ask you later’. And that’s all Eliot could’ve hoped for.

Nate nods, and they start to plan.

\----------

Nate doesn’t ask him that night, no. That night they have to figure out what the hell they’re going to do in the morning.

It’s the next night, after everything’s gone down in D.C., after they helped Aetherton escape, after Eliot gunned down a warehouse full of men in order to get Nate and the Italian to safety, after Nate let Moreau run to San Lorenzo, and after they’ve all scattered back to their respective apartments. It’s only after all of that, that Nate asks. The question comes in the form of a text, a buzz on Eliot’s phone as he’s aggressively chopping an onion.

Eliot stares reproachfully at his phone where it lies on the counter, and he considers running. The thought is in his head for all of half a second before he dismisses it. He wouldn’t leave them a man down when they’re about to take on Damien Moreau, he wouldn’t do that to his team. But after Moreau is in prison? 

Eliot takes a deep breath and grabs his phone.

‘_ Meet me in McRory’s _’

Eliot sighs and turns off the stove before heading out of his apartment, shutting the door a little harder than necessary behind him. 

It takes him a good twenty minutes to reach McRory’s, which is only partly because he’s stalling, and when he steps inside the bar he finds it empty except for Nate, sitting on a barstool, waiting.

Swallowing his trepidation, Eliot walks up to the bar to find one of his usual beers waiting for him, next to a shot. He downs the shot immediately as he sits down, the alcohol burning his throat, and hesitates for a moment before pouring himself another one. He doesn’t normally like drinking that much, prefers to be able to keep his wits about him, but this conversation requires more than just a beer. Nate just watches him, and after Eliot takes the second shot and pops the lid off his beer, he turns to the mastermind and waits for the question he knows is coming.

“Tell me.”

And Eliot does.


End file.
